Otro día de San Valentín
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Bueno, aquí con otro FF, ya que en mi país se acerca el tan dichoso (para unos cuantos), Día de San Valentín. Espero les agrade, espero sus reviews y a leer se ha dicho.
1. El Amigo Secreto

Hola Amigos, de nuevo yo con otra historia, again de Hey Arnold, ésta será un poco corta pero entretenida (o al menos eso espero que ustedes piensen) cuídense mucho y que disfruten de este nuevo Fic :D gracias a todos por leer mis historias y cualquier duda, comentario, queja u opinión es bienvenida en mi inbox de FF :)

_**El amigo secreto.**_

El día de San Valentín estaba cerca, en el salón del sexto grado, la profesora daba un anuncio

-chicos calma, tengo algo que decirles- sacude las manos para llamar un poco la atención de los alumnos -perfecto, bueno como ya saben el día de San Valentín se acerca y quiero que este año sea especial

-solo son patrañas profesora, mercadotecnia, nada se da de buena voluntad o con cariño, solo es gente engañando a gente- exclamó la rubia que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta

-pero Helga, ¿porque dices eso? ¿Acaso a ti jamás te han dado algo con cariño?- pregunto la profesora

-¿a Helga y su asquerosa ceja de oruga? jaja no lo creo- exclamó el robusto niño color rosa desde el fondo

-¡tú cállate albóndiga con patas! -amenaza Helga con el puño

-calma, calma niños ¡Harold deja de molestar a Helga y Helga, no ofrendas a tus compañeros!- replicó la profesora

-está bien- dijo Helga

-mmm no, muy mal- susurró Gerald

-¿qué pasa?- contestó Arnold

-pues, el hecho de que Pataki se exprese así es porque Harold tuvo razón, pobre-

-¿pobre? bueno, tal vez no es eso, simplemente Helga no ha sentido atracción o amor hacía alguien y por eso se expresa así-

-¿bromeas viejo? ¿Quién puede estar tanto tiempo sin sentir algo por alguien?-

-tú no sabes Gerald, tal vez su ideal no está en el grupo o en la cuidad o algo así-

-mmm si tú lo dices Arnold-

La profesora continuaba con el anuncio.

-A ver tengo un proyecto que será maravilloso para este 14 de Febrero, se llama "El amigo secreto", consiste en que él amigo secreto, deje una nota, un regalo o un dulce diario en el casillero de una chica , haré una tómbola con el nombre de todas las chicas del salón, los chicos tendrán que tomar un papel, verán el nombre de la chica que les toco para así dejar el presente diario, el punto es que ninguna de las chicas sepa quién es ese amigo, así que niños, tendrán que poner empeño para no ser descubiertos, ¿entendieron?

-¿porque tiene que ser tan complicado?- rezongó Stinky

-¿regalos? ¿Y nosotros que recibiremos?- pregunto Sid

-ahí va, las chicas tendrán que preparar un regalo especial para ese chico, el cual se lo entregarán el día de San Valentín, claro cuando ya tengan noción de quién es- terminado esto, la profesora sonríe

-suena muy interesante- dijo Peapod

-así es Peapod, además no olviden que esa noche será el gran baile, los requisitos son sencillos, todos deben portar un antifaz o máscara con el fin de no ser reconocidos- agregó la docente

La campana del receso suena y los chicos se preparan para salir

-bueno, al regreso del receso haremos el concurso para ver quién será el amigo secreto de cada chica, ahora disfruten su almuerzo- dice sentándose en su escritorio

Los chicos prosiguen a salir del salón, en una banca del patio se encuentran Phoebe y Helga

-¡rayos! ese proyecto del "amigo secreto" no me agrada- dice Helga con tono de molestia

-Ay Helga, ¿porque no?- responde la chica oriental

-¿me preguntas que porque? ¡Por Dios Phebs! te imaginas que mi amigo secreto sea Sid o Harold... sería mi muerte-

-¿y si fuese Arnold?-

-jajaja por favor Phebs, además sabes que él y todo lo referente a él ya no me causa emoción alguna, después de lo ocurrido el año pasado...

**-Flashback- **

-pe-pero Arnold ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Helga

-muy, muy seguro, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien- contestó Arnold

-¿ni por Ruth?-

-ni por ella, esto es tan extraño para mí, no sé qué hacer-

-pues lo que tus instintos te digan y manden- dice Helga cruzando sus brazos

-tienes razón Helga- se acerca un poco a ella

-¿qu-qué haces?- ella se pone un poco nerviosa

-lo que me manda el corazón- le da un gran abrazo

-¡¿qué?!- ella se queda en shock

-claro, eres mi amiga y me nació darte este abrazo, haré lo que me dijiste y le diré de una buena vez a Lila lo que siento- la mira sonriendo

-es-esta bie-bien- ella dijo mientras por dentro sentía morir

**-Fin del flashback-**

-¿Helga? ¿Helga?- Phoebe movía frente a ella su mano

-¿eh? ¡Ah sí! después de eso, me propuse tanto ya no sentir algo por él y creo que ya lo logré... -suspiro- estuvo un año con Lila hasta que ella se fue para terminar el último año en su pueblo

-si... pero ahora él esta solo... y- es interrumpida por Helga

-pero sólo somos amigos así que ya nada pasará, es enserio... basta- dice Helga levantándose de la banca

-está bien, como tú quieras- dice Phoebe levantándose detrás de ella

Ambas chicas caminan hacía el salón, era las únicas que faltaban por llegar, todos los chicos estaban dentro y las chicas esperaban afuera, la profesora ya tenía lista la tómbola en dónde se encontraban todos los nombres de las chicas.

-bueno chicos, fórmense para tomar un papel- dijo sonriente la profesora

-espero que me toque el amor de mi vida- dijo el chico moreno

-jaja cuidado Gerald, también te puede tocar Helga G. Pataki- dice Sid a carcajadas

-cálmate hermano, tampoco tengo tanta mala suerte- contesto

-Gerald…- dijo Arnold en tono de reclamo- ya estense los dos en silencio, toque quien nos toque, es solo un proyecto de amistad, nada más-

-si claro Arnold, ya me gustaría ver que reacción tendrías si te tocará de amiga Helga- dijo Stinky

-¿no será acaso que tú quisieras que eso te pasara?- susurro Arnold al oído de él

-¿qué? ¿Por qué habría de querer eso yo?-

-¿ya se te olvido cuando en cuarto grado, ella y tú fueron "novios"?-

-¿qué? Este, si ya se me olvido…- el chico se sonroja –pero, además eso ya paso Arnold, las cosas y personas cambian- Stinky sonrío y toco el hombro de Arnold –eso es pasado, ahora solo somos compañeros y ya, además aquella vez ella lo hizo por querer darle celos a alguien, el punto es que jamás supe a quién- se encoje de hombros

-¿celos? ¿Helga? Jajaja ¡Ay Stinky! Eso se me hizo gracioso, pero bueno, es tu turno de escoger un papel- dice Arnold empujándolo suavemente hacia enfrente

Uno a uno los chicos fueron tomando un papel, tomaron sus lugares y esperaron nuevas indicaciones

-bien niños, ahora, a la cuenta de 3 los abrirán y en silencio van a leer el nombre que tiene escrito, en seguida, lo rayaran con un bolígrafo y lo tiraran, pero ojo, mañana no se vale decir "Es que se me olvido quién me toco" o "Se me olvido el regalo" o "No sabía que darle", día a día yo revisaré los casilleros de cada chica, ahí llevaré el control de cada regalo y tendré la seguridad de que nadie se quedará sin un presente… ¿Entendido?-

-¡si señorita Karla!- exclamaron todos al unísono

Uno a uno fueron abriendo el papelito en el cual venía escrito el nombre de la chica a la que a partir del día siguiente, tendrían que darle un presente hasta el día 14 de Febrero, algunos hacían cara de felicidad, otros de asombro y otros de duda, pues eran chicas y no sabían que regalar… Arnold, su expresión fue de asombro, duda y hasta cierto punto, confusión… Pues el nombre que aparecía en su papel, era nada más y nada menos, que el de Helga G. Pataki…

**_Bueeeeno, este fue el primer capítulo, cortito si, pero después vendrá lo bueno :D espero les haya agradado, gracias por leer y espero sus primeros reviews :D_**


	2. ¡Oops!

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de mi nuevo Fanfic, espero sus reviews y doy gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia :D espero les agrade. **_

Todos ya sabían a quien tenían que darle un regalo diario, por suerte a Gerald le había tocado Phoebe y para él, era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que fuese su novia, por otro lado, Arnold no sabía que hacer, preguntarle a Phoebe sería darle a saber a ella que él era su amigo secreto, ¿qué podría hacer?.

Las chicas entran una a una, Arnold no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a Helga, hasta que ella lo notó

-¿qué miras cabeza de cepillo? ¿se te perdió algo?- dijo en tono molesto

-no, no nada... no pasa nada- respondió él

Las clases continuaron, unos bostezaban, otros sólo miraban el reloj en espera de que la manecilla marcara la hora de salida.

Arnold seguía pensando en que cosas le podía regalar a Helga, ella no era como las demás, qué iba a hacer para saber más de ella, no bastaba con solo saber que es buena persona y que se escondía bajo una máscara fría y sarcástica

Las clases terminaron, todos salieron del aula, en las afueras de la pública 118 se encontraban Arnold y Gerald

-vaya viejo, que mala suerte tienes- dijo Gerald moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-no es mala suerte es... es solo que, bueno ella no es una chica cualquiera- mencionó Arnold

-si, bueno solo tu recuerdas que ella es chica- Gerald después del comentario, no pudo aguantar la risa

-Gerald... basta por favor, ¿qué haré?-

-mmm podrías preguntarle a alguien o pedirle a Gino que la investigue, ya sabes, Gino es muy inteligente y hábil en esos aspectos-

-¿preguntar? ¿a quién?-

-no sé viejo, tal vez a la Gran Patty, al niño chocolate, a su hermana Olga... no sé a alguien-

-creo que tienes razón- Arnold comienzo su marcha

-y tú ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Gerald al ver partir a Arnold

-a ver a Patty, al niño chocolate y a Olga Pataki- dice alejándose

-suerte, la necesitarás-

Ambos partieron por su lado, Gerald buscaba algo especial para Phoebe, pero nada le parecía suficiente para ella, todo era poca cosa para ella, merecía algo mejor

Arnold por su lado, estaba en casa de Patty

-Arnold, que gusto verte ¿qué sucede?- pregunto ella

-hola Patty, pues verás, necesito saber si tu sabes algo acerca de los gustos de Helga...- comentó Arnold

-¿Helga? ¿Pataki? pues, para ser sincera no, solo sé que es buena persona, un poco violenta y mandona, pero nada más-

-vaya, pensé que sabrías más acerca de ella-

-no Arnold, para nada... lo lamento-

-esta bien Patty, no te preocupes, gracias- él sonrió

-de nada- terminando de decir eso, ella sonrió y cerro la puerta

Arnold iría con su segunda opción, el niño chocolate pues un año anterior ella le dado lecciones de matemáticas

-chico niño, ven acá- decía al tiempo que movía su mano derecha

-chocolate, chocolate, ¿me darás chocolate?- decía el pequeño al acercarse

-no choco niño, necesito que me digas algo-

-chocolate, ¿eso? si, chocolate-

-no, no, eso no... ¿de casualidad sabes que podría regalarle a Helga Pataki?-

-¡chocolate!-

-¿chocolate?-

-¡sí sí! a todos les gusta el chocolate, dale un chocolate y a mi dos, ¡sí sí!- decía y saltaba al mismo tiempo

-ay choco niño- decía Arnold llevándose una mano al rostro

Sin más que hacer Arnold prosiguió a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque

-rayos, esto es muy complicado... no difícil pero si complicado, ¿porque me tenía que tocar ella? Ojalá su hermana me pueda decir algo... aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tampoco me ayude, no son muy unidas y tal vez, ella no sepa mucho sobre Helga...

Arnold suspiro y tomo el camino rumbo a su casa, al llegar su abuela ya lo estaba esperando con la cena

-Kimba, ¿quieres de cenar?-

-si abuela, ¿qué cocinaste?-

-jabalí en salsa de moras venenosas- la abuela se rió

-¡¿qué?!- dijo Arnold sorprendido

-jajaja claro que bromeo Kimba, hice pasta y pechugas de pollo rellenas- caminó hacía la cocina

-ay abuela- él sonrió con ternura y camino detrás de ella

-te notó serio o pensativo, ¿todo bien?-

-si, bueno... no sé que regalarle a Helga-

-¿a Eleonor? ¿Porque le tendrías que regalar algo?-

-no abuela, a Eleonor no, a Helga y le debo regalar algo porque soy su amigo secreto-

-¿secreto? pero si se conocen desde el kinder, no entiendo-

-no abuela, lo que sucede es que en la clase haremos una actividad para el 14 de febrero y así se llama "el amigo secreto", a partir de mañana le hasta el día de San Valentín haremos regalos a una chica y a mi me toco Helga... pero, no sé que regalarle...- suspiró cabizbajo

-a todas las niñas les gustan las flores y los chocolates, ¿habías pensado en eso?-

-sí, si lo pensé pero ella no es igual a las demás, no sé sobre sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, solo sé que le gusta molestarme-

-pero eso no le quita el hecho de ser niña, podrías intentar con una flor y chocolates- Gertie sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de Arnold

-pues, creo que tienes razón abuela, eso intentaré- suspiro

-ánimo Kimba, todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras recogía los trastes sucios

-gracias por la cena abuela, saldré a comprar la flor y los chocolates- dijo levantándose de la mesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro

El chico caminó un par de cuadras y llegó a la más reconocida florería del barrio, Florería "Vittelo", lo primero que vio fue un par de tulipanes color rosa, sin pensarlo los pidió

-buenas tardes señora Vittelo, me da ese par de tulipanes, por favor- sonrió

-hola Arnold, ¿así están bien o para regalo?- regreso la sonrisa

-mmm para regalo por favor- miro por todos lados

-está bien Arnold- tomó los dos tulipanes, un listón rojo y los ató juntos -aquí tienes Arnold-

-gracias señora Vittelo, aquí tiene- extiende la mano con el billete y con la otra toma el arreglo

-muy bien Arnold, a tu pequeña novia le gustarán-

-¿eh? ¡Ah si!... claro... gracias- tomo su cambio y salió de la tienda -bien, ahora solo faltan los chocolates- tomó el camino a la dulcera apresurando el paso para evitar llegar tarde a casa. Al llegar, entro a la dulcería y se dirigió al pasillo de chocolates, eran demasiados, algunos con un sabor, otros con diferente relleno y muchos otros con distintas figuras, su atención la llamo una pequeña caja, era color rosa, eran bombones cubiertos, tenían forma de flor -estos son los adecuados- pensó y en seguida los tomó, fue a la caja y ahí pidió que fuesen envueltos en papel celofán con moño en blanco, pagó la cuenta y partió a casa.

La noche llegó y en la casa de los Pataki se llevaba a cabo una conversación

-pero hermanita, ¿porque no quieres comenzar con tu regalo?-

-fácil Olga, porque no sé que tipo de idiota me vaya a tocar como amigo secreto, por eso- dijo Helga molesta

-esta bien Helga, aún así debes de pensar en algo o bueno, eso digo-

-son hombres, son machos en plena formación, son pubertos y no es difícil adivinar que les puedas regalar, es sencillo, una playera, un balón de fútbol, un bat o un guante de béisbol... cosas de esas, sencillas y muy baratas

-aja y si ese "idiota" fuese Arnold, ¿qué le regalarías?-

-bueno, hoy es el día en el que Olga Pataki pierde la cordura y dice estupideces-

-¡ay Helga! bueno, ya lo que tu digas...-

La noche transcurrió y al llegar la mañana, todos se preparaban para asistir a la escuela, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas pues no sabían que sorpresas les esperarían

En el casillero de Rhonda había una rana de papel, con pequeños detalles en diamantina que la hacían ver muy linda

En el de Sheena había una flor, para ser exactos una orquídea, fresca y en una maceta de color verde, con dibujos de otras flores

En el de Nadine, había un peluche en forma de mariposa, con colores muy extravagantes

Era el momento de abrir el casillero de Helga... Ahí estaban los tulipanes y los chocolates, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlos escucho una voz detrás de ella

-¡ja ja a Helga le han dado flores y chocolates, como si fuese una niña normal! ¡ja ja!- dijo Harold en tono burlón

-¡cállate! ¡a ti que te importa!- amenazó Helga

-¡jajaja como que tonto habrá creído que eso te gusta!-

-¡¿qué no oíste?! ¡Cállate!- dijo Helga más enojada

Arnold había presenciado la escena, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que sentir... sólo notó que esos comentarios habían lastimado a Helga, o ¿habían sido los presentes? -"¿qué hiciste Arnold?"- era lo único que él pensaba.

Ella no pudo más que cerrar el casillero y salir al patio, nadie más pudo notar su tristeza, solo veían su enojo y mal humor -vaya broma de mal gusto- se repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

_**Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo, ¿de verdad Arnold la habrá "regado"? ¿Qué pasará? jejeje no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, mientras esperare sus reviews en este. **_

_**Habrá un capítulo diario, ya que mi idea es terminar esta historia el día 14 de Febrero (Méx). ¡Gracias!**_


	3. ¿Enamorada?

**_Bueno, yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por leer :D _**

-Tengo que encontrarla- decía Arnold cuando salía al patio, no sabía que era lo que acababa de pasar, él sólo quería disculparse, que importaba si ella se daba cuenta de quién era su amigo secreto incluso dejaría que ella lo insultara con tal de que lo perdonara

Detrás de un depósito de basura estaba Helga, tenía muchas ganas de sollozar pero no lo haría, no podía -tranquila, Helga niña tu no puedes llorar, menos por lo que paso- se decía a si misma

Arnold había escuchado, pero antes de acercarse decidió que debía escuchar un poco más... Se escondió del otro lado del depósito

-Ay Helga, es inconcebible que te pongas así- se decía la rubia una y otra vez -vamos Helga, ya lo olvidaste, no tienes que ponerte mal por cosas así, no valen la pena-

Arnold no sabía de qué hablaba, se confundía cada vez más

-pero... no, que tonterías piensas, después de esa noche ya nada iba a ser igual, ya nada podía seguir igual, alguno de los dos tenía que perder y ese alguien fui yo- comienza a sollozar

Arnold por su parte se preguntaba -"¿olvidar? ¿A quién? ¿Porque?"- esas dudas le causan mucha curiosidad, así que decidió seguir escuchando

-¡bah! son patrañas, ya no debo sentir ni siquiera dolor... él es pasado y ahora con gusto aceptaré esos regalos y así mismo haré que el mío sea impresionante... a fin de cuentas, por algo ese alguien me regalo flores y chocolates... ¿o no?- se levanta del lugar y sacude un poco su vestido -y ese Harold pagará- golpeó su palma izquierda con el puño derecho -prepárate panzón- dicho esto, partió al salón

Por otro lado, Arnold no creía lo que acaba de escuchar, ella estaba herida un alguien le había hecho daño y ella quería que eso fuera caso cerrado, así mismo se alegro pues su regalo de alguna forma fue atinado, pero ¿porqué sentía esa necesidad de saber a quién había olvidado Helga? ¿Por qué esos regalos y comentarios por un momento la mandaron al suelo?, con esas dudas él también decidió partir, no quería perderse la primera clase

El día transcurrió, en el receso Helga había hecho pagar a Harold la burla que éste le hizo horas antes, ya nadie se acordaba de lo ocurrido y las chicas hablaban entre ellas sobre sus presentes

-vaya, los amigos de Sheena y Helga, saben lo que es lindo en verdad- dijo Rhonda mientras sostenía su rana de papel

-¿porque lo dices princesa?- respondió Helga

-si ¿porque?- agregó Sheena

-¿bromean? los tulipanes y orquídeas son las flores más lindas que hay, claro después de las rosas-

-bueno, mi orquídea tiene un suave aroma- Sheena olio con sutileza su flor

-y si, no niego que estas florecillas están lindas, además son rosas y huelen bien-

-bueno, escuché que si alguien te regala flores y éstas huelen bien, es porque te las dieron con cariño y desde el corazón- dijo Nadine mientras abrazaba su pequeño presente

-¿en serio?- al escuchar eso, Helga se sonrojo un poco -pues, que bien- una persona llegó a su mente ese momento... Brainy, era extraño, sí, pero ¿quién más ponía tanta atención a lo que ella hacía?

-Flashback-

Era casi media noche y algo pasaba en el parque de la ciudad

-¡es un idiota! ¡Es un estúpido!-decía la rubia al tiempo que golpeaba el tronco de un árbol -¡es!... es... el amor de mi vida- terminada la frase la chica cae sobre sus rodillas y comienza a llorar

Detrás de ella escucha una respiración, a tal acción volteó el puño como era su costumbre pero esta vez algo diferente pasó, ese alguien detuvo el golpe

-¿qué?- exclamó la chica, sorprendida pero aún con llanto -pe-pero...-b

-¿po-por-porq-porque llo-llo-lloras?- era Brainy, aun sosteniendo el puño de Helga

-¿quién te dijo que estoy llorando, idiota?- dijo molesta, zafando su puño

-si, si es-esta-estabas llorando, ¿porqué?- insistió

-po-porque... ¡¿tú qué harías si el amor de tu vida se fijara en alguien más?!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-na, nada-

-¡¿nada?! ¡Vaya que si eres idiota Brainy!-

-no, no... Porque la niña a la que quiero, quiere a alguien más, a-aún así, si, si e-ella es fe-feliz con ese amor, y-yo tam-también- le sonrió

-¿eh?- confundida

-si-

-¿estás enamorado de alguien?- secó sus lágrimas

-si, si-

-vaya... y dices que ella quiere a alguien más ¿cierto?-

-s-si, ella está loca por él-

-¿como hiciste para, para reponerte o para olvidarla?- dejó de llorar

-na-nada, por-porque aún n-no la olvido- se sentó frente a ella

-¿aún no la olvidas? ¿Entonces?- se sienta también frente a él

-pu-pues yo aún l-la quiero y po-por eso pido al cielo que e-ella se-sea feliz con la persona q-que quiere- sonríe

-y, ¿no te duele?- dice cabizbaja

-a veces, pe-pero si no puedes con el dolor, entonces olvídalo- tomó su mano y miro que ésta sangraba por los golpes que le había dado al tronco

-¿olvidar? pero sin él, bueno sin este sentimiento, no soy nadie-

-eres esclava, no de la persona, si no del sentimiento y ser esclavo es malo, porque sólo se sufre- limpiaba la sangre de su mano -¿quieres seguir así?-

-no... No quiero pero es que siento que no puedo, es más fuerte que yo...-

-la única que puede darle fuerza a tus miedos, a tus sentimientos y virtudes eres tu- dicho esto él se levantó y comenzó a partir

-¿a dónde vas?- lo miró

-a pensar porque te dije todo eso...-

-¿pensar?- la rubia arqueo una ceja

-si, quién sabe, tal vez después también olvide a esa persona- se va a toda prisa

-¡espera!- se levantó de un salto -¿quién es ella?- grito al verlo ya lejos

-Flashback-

-¿Helga? ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?- decía Nadine agitando una mano frente a la rubia

-¿qué? ¿Qué?- regresa de aquel recuerdo

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Rhonda

-sí, sí todo muy bien, no sé preocupen- sonrió levemente

-bueno, pues ya casi suena la campana, vámonos al salón- dijo Rhonda mirando el reloj

Todas las chicas entraron una a una al salón, los chicos jugaban y otros hablaban entre si, Arnold estaba solo escuchando una conversación entre Sid y Stinky, por otro lado pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado, Helga se había enamorado y la habían lastimado, pero ¿quién? ¿Porque le habrían hecho eso?...

Las clases continuaban, sin que Helga se diera cuenta, Arnold la miraba pensativo, dudoso y hasta cierto punto atento a sus movimientos, tal vez así podría ver algo que le ayudara a saber más sobre sus gustos, por otro lado, Helga había decidido no mirar más a Arnold, era lo mejor ya que cada vez que lo veía recordaba que él no era para ella y eso la entristecía.

Su amistad había decaído, pocas veces hablaban y si alguno asistía a algún lado con los demás chicos, uno de los dos ponía pretexto y no asistía, en clases se sentaban separados, ya nada era igual y todos ya lo habían notado pero de igual forma no querían meterse dónde nadie les llamase

Así transcurrió un día más, al final las chicas regresaron a sus casilleros, mostraban unas a otras sus presentes, Helga solo guardo los chocolates y con una mano sostuvo los tulipanes mientras que con la otra cerraba el casillero, partieron cada quien a su casa, cuando Helga llegó fue Olga quién la recibió en la entrada

-hola herma-nita, pero que bellas flores- exclamó al ver el regalo de Helga

-si, eso creo- Helga se encogió de hombros

-vaya, tu amiguito tiene buen gusto, me alegra que alguien al fin te regalará una flor- sonrió la hermana mayor

-ay no te emociones, fue dada por compromiso, se acabo- dijo botando las cosas en el sofá

-como tu digas, por cierto ¿estas lista para tu cambio?- frotó sus manos

-¿cambio? ¿Qué cambio?- dijo Helga confundida

-el que te haré, tu cabello ya está un poco largo y es tiempo de cambiar tu peinado- la jalo escaleras arriba con dirección al baño -¡¿qué?! ¿Estas locas? ¡No quiero!- puso todas sus fuerzas para no ser llevada

-quieras o no, lo haré- se metió con ella al baño y cerro la puerta- ¡manos a la obra!-

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿qué les parecieron los cinco minutos de lucidez de Brainy? :D ¿les agrado? jajaja ojalá que sí :D cuidence y que estén bien. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews :D**_


	4. El Cambio, el regalo y el error

_**Mis queridos lectores aquí yo con este capítulo compensatorio por la falta de actualización estos días jejeje ya saben, escuela, casa, amigos y así... pero bueno, aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo :D espero les agrade y mañana el gran final, gracias a todos por sus reviews, les respondo vía MP :D y bueeno, a leer se ha dicho.**_

El cambio estaba hecho, Olga estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado y Helga, por su parte, no quiso salir el fin de semana, le daba pena, no se sentía eso y lo peor, se parecía demasiado a alguien...

-no puedo salir así, me veo... mejor dicho yo no soy así, no soy esta, ¡Olga!- gritó con fuerza

-ay ya Helga, tranquila, si te ves súper bien, pero eres una exagerada payasa- dijo saliendo de la habitación de ella

-mmm siento que me parezco a... ¡a Cecile!- miro su cabello ondulado caer sobre sus hombros, ese fleco de lado que cubria la frente y parte de un ojo, las pestañas rizadas y ese rubor en sus mejillas, si, era muy parecida...

-al caso que me importa, él ya es mi pasado al igual que ese día, ya me da igual- dijo lanzando la zapatilla de aquel día lejos de ahí

El fin de semana termino y era el tiempo de la verdad, todos llegaron a clase minutos antes, ya que la euforia por los regalos del dichoso amigo secreto.

-¿qué me habrán regalo hoy?- pregunto Rhonda

-tal vez, aretes, flores, no lo sé- respondió Nadine

Ambas chicas abrieron su casillero y encontraron ahí, su regalo del día, Nadine había recibido unos aretes en forma de catarina y Rhonda unas gafas de sol muy "inn"

Las demás chicas iban llegando, una a una y sin esperar, abrían sus casilleros, encontrando ahí sus regalos.

La clase iba a comenzar y sólo faltaba una persona por llegar... Helga, la cuál gracias a que Olga aun no la terminaba de arreglar había perdido el autobús

-¡Olga para ya! ¡se me esta haciéndo tardísimo!- dijo a regañadientes

-tranquila, mmm solo un poco más de rubor y listo- dijo llenando de maquillaje las mejillas de Helga

-¡apurate!-

-¡listo!- dijo acomodando el cabello de Helga -ya quedaste hermanita-

Helga lucía el mismo vestido, el cambio estaba en su rostro, sus mejillas tenían un color rosa muy discreto, sus pestañas estaban rizadas a causa del poco rimel que su hermana había colocado, y su cabello, estaba atado en una coleta, con una liga color rosa y un moño al costado de la cabeza... era muy parecida a Hilda, aquella chica que apareció en el sueño de Arnold

Olga se ofreció a llevarla a la escuela, ambad subieron al auto y partieron; al paso de Helga por todos los pasillos, arrebataba miradas, los chicos de otros grupos se preguntaban quien era esa chica, ¿acaso una nueva alumna? "¿de qué grupo será?" murmuraban otros cuantos, ella siguió hasta que entró al salón, ahí todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y una más que las otras... la de Arnold

-si pequeña, ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó la profesora

-ehm ¿puedo pasar?-

-pero ¿eres de este grupo?-

-¿qué si soy del grupo? ¡pues claro que soy del grupo, soy... soy Helga Pataki!-

Todos quedaron muy impresionados, era Pataki... algunos murmuraron y otros no creían lo que veían

Arnold especialmente no sabía porqué tenía una gran ansiedad y ganas de estar a su lado, ¿tal vez por aquel sueño? ¿por el parecido a Hilda? o podría ser que la nueva Helga era de verdad muy linda

La profesora, dentro de su impresión le dio permiso a Helga de entrar, ella sin decir más, se dirigió al lugar que su amiga le había apartado, se sentó e intento hacer caso omiso a las miradas o comentarios

Las clases siguieron y aún los comentarios eran notables, claro, jamás habían visto a Helga así

La hora del receso llegó, Helga estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería esperando a que Phoebe le llevara su almuerzo, en ese momento, Arnold se acercó a ella

-mm Helga ¿me puedo sentar?- preguntó un poco temeroso

-si claro cabeza de balón, sólo que controla a tus pulgas, no se me vayan a pegar- dijo sarcástica

-eh no, para nada... este ¿cómo te sientes?-

-¿qué?- Helga arqueo su ceja

-si, bueno, el viernes note que te habías enojado o cosas así- dijo un poco nervioso

-ahh, mmm pues solo me enojo ver que estoy rodeada de idiotas... solo eso- miro a otro lado

-bueno- sin más palabras que decir, tomo su sandwich y le dio una mordida

-¿ya terminaste?- dijo irritada

-¿de... de que?- pregunto él

-de interrogarme, de molestarme...-

-ah, perdóname... yo no quería, bueno es que-

-es que nada Arnoldo, anda vete con tus amigos y deja de arruinarme el almuerzo, gracias- Helga se volteó para darle la espalda

-esta bien, me voy, disculpa- Arnold se levanta y se retira del lugar

El día corría y ya la mayoría parecía haberse adaptado al pequeño cambio de Helga, algunos ya la veían normal y otros la felicitaban por la decisión. Al termino de las clases, Helga no cruzó palabra con los demás, solo salió del salón, fue a su casillero, tomo sus cosas y partió.

Al llegar a su casa, su mamá se encontraba en la cocina, tratando de cocinar mientras cantaba con gran sentimiento

-"a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado, si tu quieres seremos amigos"- cantaba alegre la señora Pataki

-¿mamá? ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Helga entrando a la cocina

-¡ay! hija, no te escuché llegar y si, me siento muy bien- le sonrió a la más pequeña de sus hijas

-esta bien mamá- se sentó en la mesa dela cocina y puso la mochila encima de ésta

-¿cómo te fue hoy pequeña dama?- dijo mientras cortaba las verduras

-pues, creo que bien-

-¿crees? ¿cómo? ¿porque?-

-pues si, bien- se encogió de hombros

-mm por cierto, ¿hoy que te regalaron?- se detuvo un momento y giro para ver a la pequeña

-mmm ¡cierto! hoy no vi mi regalo- buscó en su mochila

-¿que te parece si nos vamos a la sala y ahí lo abrimos?- se limpió las manos con un trapo e invitó a la pequeña a la otra habitación

Ambas fueron, su relación había cambiado para bien, Miriam cada vez se alejaba más de su depresión y problemas de sueño, ponía más atención a Helga

-¡Vaya! de verdad es lindo- dijo Miriam acomodandoce los lentes

-¿crees?- lo mira de arriba a abajo, de un lado y de otro

-claro, además es muy original y es uno de tus gustos favoritos ¿qué no?- sonrió

-pues creo que tienes razón Miriam, y sin contar el color, de seguro él lo hizo- abrazó con fuerza ese pequeño cojín en forma de fútbol americano, color rosa y una frase "Smile"

Al día siguiente, Helga lució el mismo look, esta vez Arnold no se atrevía a acercarse, era Martes y él ya había hecho lo que le tocaba, dejar su regalo

Helga se notaba feliz, reía con las bromas de sus compañeros, hacía bromas, participaba en clase y esa cara larga, que por días la perseguía, empezaba a desaparecer

La salida llegó, al fin las clases habían terminado, las chicas corrieron a su casillero para ver sus regalos, ya que en la mañana no pudieron a causa de la clase de educación física, no podían ir a ver sus regalos todas sudadas, llenas de polvo y las manos sucias, eso dañaría los delicalos presentes

Rhonda encontró un esmalte de uñas color carmesí, ella quedó encantada, había buscado ese color por días y ahora, de manera literal, estaba en sus manos.

Nadine tenia en un frasco una especie rara de oruga, extraña pero linda, al menos para ella, quedo fascinada, una especie nueva a la colección.

Phoebe había recibido una pequeña figura de porcela, era una Geisha legendaria, la mejor y más reconocida, a la cuál ella admiraba por su gran intelecto y atributos artísticos.

Helga por su lado, tenía en su casillero una rosa, junto a la cuál estaba una edición especial, en blue-ray, de la última más grande y espectácular pelea de Lucha Libre a la cuidad, a la cual, ella no había podido asistir.

Llegó feliz a casa, subió a su habitación y se dispuso a verlo sin pausas y sib interrupciones

-¡caramba! este regalo si estuvo de lujo, ese amigo secreto conoce todo de mi... claro, ahora entiendo porque aparecía en donde jamás se le esperaba.

Se tiro a la cama y junto a un tazón de palomitas se dispuso a disfrutar de su pelea.

La mañana del miércoles, el abuelo había amanecido con fuertes dolores de estómago, por lo cuál Arnold no pudo asistir a la escuela, pero claro estaba que no iba a dejar a Helga sin su regalo, y menos un día antes de San Valentín, pues bien, en la esquina de su casa se había encontrado con Brainy, al cuál le pidió un favor

-entonces Brainy, ¿te quedó claro lo que debes hacer?- preguntó Arnold solo para quedarse un poco más tranquilo

-s-si cla-claro que entendí-

-muchas gracias- Arnold sonrió y corrió de regreso a su casa

Brainy llegó a la escuela, camino entre los pasillos y llegó al casillero de Helga, para ahí poner el regalo que Arnold le había dado... pero no se percató de que alguien lo miraba, claro, Helga en su debilidad se las ingenio para ver a ese dichoso amigo dejar el regalo

-algo así sospeche- sonrió y dejo el lugar para marcharse al salón

-buenos días niño- dijo la docente Karla

-¡buenos días- exclamó el salón

-la actividad de hoy, será sencilla, necesito que hagan un mapa conceptual de la Guerra Civil de 1862 en Estados Unidos, será por parejas- dijo sentándose en la silla -bien, comiencen-

Phoebe en seguida buscó a Helga pero ella le dijo que tenía un plan mejor

-pero ¿porque no quieres trabajar conmigo?-

-no, no Phebs, entiende mi plan, Gerald está solo... y bueno, velo como tu oportunidad de estar con él y de que él te haga la invitación para el baile de mañana- Helga sonrió en tono de complicidad

-esta bien, si, si entiendo, me parece perfecto- se levantó de su butaca y fue dónde Gerald se encontraba

-bien, ahora me toca a mi...- se acerca al final del salón, ahí se acercó a Brainy -hola, ¿quieres ser mi compañero?- le sonrió

-s-si clar-claro- hizo su extraño sonido y la miro

-mm gracias- sonrió

Todos los chicos comenzaron su trabajo, la clase paso, así como el día, la escuela estaba adornada de corazones, globos, cartas y parejitas por doquier, pues claro, eran vísperas de San Valentín, y claro, el baile anual estaba en su auge de preparación.

Helga partió a su casa, emocionada por saber que regalo le había dejado Brainy ese día, tanta era su atención que no le dio importancia a la ausencia de Arnold.

**_Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado :D repito, me tarde y andaba algo falta de imaginación gracias a la uni -.- pero bueno, soy libre hoy y mañana igual, así que en la tardecita daré fin a esa pequeña historia, ¿reviews? :D Gracias a todos por leer. _**


	5. Ahora Tú

_**¡Opps! perdón por el retraso, y por subir el final del ff hasta ahora, ya saben, escuela, cena del 14 y amigos y así pues no es tan fácil publicar y estar en la pc, y así jejeje pero bueno, esta terminado, aquí tienen el capítulo final, el cuál espero que le agrade, igual la recomendación en la parte del baile es que escuchen la canción mientras leen el fragmento, como para darle más feeling al FF :D sin más, les dejo este último capítulo. Gracias por leer la historia y seguirla, es importante su opinión. **_

Miércoles 14 de Febrero, el día esperado en la pública 118, todos los chicos encargados del baile subían y bajaban, iban de un lado a otro y no perdían detalle alguno, querían que ese baile fuese el mejor de todos, las clases iniciaron, esta vez no había regalos en casillero ya que dicho regalo sería entregado en el baile, así se desenmascaraba a el amigo secreto al cuál encontrarían en su respectivo casillero

En el grupo de la profesora Karla, estaban todos muy emocionados, era obvio, las chicas conocieran a ese alguien que las habían llenado de regalos hermosos, la profesora contaba como había sido su historia de amor, las chicas suspiraban y los chicos, algunos hacían expresiones de "iugh" típico de hombres...

Las clases terminaron antes, tenían que ir a preparar los trajes, los vestidos y demás, Helga estaba en casa, buscando que vestido ponerse, el timbre sonó un par de veces

-¿quién será a esta hora?...- pregunto bajando las escaleras, la chica abrió la puerta y preguntó -y ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-hemos venido a que tu hermana nos arregle para la ocasión- contestó Rhonda

-jajaja ay princesa, mi hermana no hace milagros-

-muy graciosa Helga, anda vamos que no se nos puede hacer tarde-

Las chicas hicieron una pequeña reunión en la habitación de Olga, unas a otras se ayudaban con los vestidos, otras con el peinado y los zapatos, así mismo con el maquillaje y los accesorios

Todas habían quedado muy lindas pero había alguien que sin mayor esfuerzo había quedado aún más, Helga, lucía un vestido rosa pastel el cuál hacía notar aquel esbelto y apenas formado cuerpo, sus hombros y pecho estaban al descubierto, su cabello ondulado caía sobre sus hombros y el pequeño fleco de lado cubría su ojo derecho, un pequeño moño rosa era el que adornaba su cabellera de lado derecho, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, sus pestañas estaban rizadas y sus labios tenían un poco de brillo

-vaya Helga, cuando te lo propones te ves muy linda- dijo Rhonda mirándola de arriba a abajo

-bah calla, eso no es verdad- la chica se sonrojo

-Rhonda tiene razón Helga- acompleto Nadine

Las chicas serían llevadas al baile por Olga, todas subieron al auto y cuadras antes de llegar se colocaron su respectivo antifaz, unos con piedras de color, otros con plumas y otros cuantos con brillos

Los niños habían llegado mucho antes, todos convivían, algunos en la mesa de la comida, otros en la mesa del ponche y otros cuántos bailaban, ellas entraron una a una, buscando claro con quién estar, con quien platicar y con quien bailar

Helga por su parte, no pensó más y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, aunque aun sabía que era temprano para aquel encuentro ella quería hacer especial ese momento, en su camino se topo con Arnold, el choque provocó que ambos cayeran

-lo lamento, perdón- dijo levantándose rápidamente y estirando la mano hacía aquella chica -¿Estás bien?

-mm si, eso creo- miro de frente a Arnold, por encima de ese antifaz ella admiro los ojos del chico, los cuales tenían un brillo especial

-eres... ¿tu eres?... ¿Cecile?- dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-¿qué? bueno, yo este...- no sabía que decir o que hacer, claro, ese look ya lo había utilizado años atrás -yo, bueno...-

-sí, sí eres tú- la tomo de los hombros -pensé que jamás te volvería a encontrar- la abrazó

-yo...- congelada por la acción no sintió más que su corazón saltar como loco, se aceleró al sentir ese abrazo -creía que ya me habías olvidado...-

-como he de olvidar a mi mejor San Valentín... para nada, yo anhelaba volverte a encontrar, tal vez cruzando una calle, doblando a una esquina, en alguna tienda- terminó el abrazo y la contempló un poco más -como había de olvidar esa mirada, ese cabello, esos labios...- se comenzó a acercar lentamente

-no, no está bien... me voy, lo lamento- dijo safandose con un movimiento y corrió al interior de la escuela -no, no, ¿porque justo hoy que estaba a punto de cambiar?... ¡criminal!- llegó a su casillero y se recargo de espaldas en el -tranquila Helga... no pasa nada... le das la sorpresa a Brainy, le muestras a Arnold quién es Cecile en realidad y listo, no pasa nada- suspiró profundo y comenzó a sacar pequeños papeles con frases de "gracias" "se mi Valentín" "eres genial" y demás, su idea era pegarlas en su casillero como parte de la sorpresa, del casillero sacó una pequeña caja, en la cuál había un CD con las mejores canciones de jazz de toda la historia, no sabían aún porque ese cd y ese género, solo se dejo guiar por su intuición, de igual forma ella había tejido un pequeño corazón, a fin de cuentas las clases que su niñera le había dado servían de algo

La hora había llegado, las chicas comenzaban a llegar con sus regalos, se colocaban frente a sus casilleros y esperaban la llegada de aquel amigo secreto

Las ocho en punto, los chicos entraron en grupo... Sid se detuvo frente a Rhonda, Peapod frente a Nadine, Eugene frente a Sheena y así sucesivamente, Brainy no había entrado, la razón era que él no había participado... pues no tenía una pareja a la cuál regalarle, eso se le hizo extraño a Helga, faltaba alguien... Arnold, él cual sw detuvo frente a ella, quedando los dos helados

-¿tu?... un momento- dijo él confundido

-yo... yo... le pedí a Helga que me dejará estar contigo esta noche- dijo Helga sin más, sin pensar, tenía que salir de esa situación...

-¿de verdad? pero ¿y ella? ¿dónde está?-

-ella, se quedó en su casa, y bueno, yo vine en su lugar para estar un San Valentín más contigo-

Antes de que se dijeran más la profesora llegó con un nuevo anuncio

-¡perfecto! ya todos están con sus respectivas parejas, bueno, es hora del vals el cuál esta a cargo de ustedes, así que vayan a bailar

Ella los guió a todos al gimnasio, ahí se abrió la pista y poco a poco en parejas tomaron la posición inicial de baile, la música comenzó

_"Antes de ti no, yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas muriendo de amor, esos tramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambio... pero esta historia me cambió" (canción "Ahora tú", interprete "Malú")_

Comenzaron las parejas a bailar al son de la canción, Helga no sabía que hacer, decir la verdad o quedarse callada, por otro lado Arnold tampoco sabía que creer... ¿porqué traía ella ese moño rosa en el cabello, ese moño que él le había dado a Helga?...

-y dime ¿cuándo llegaste de Francia?- preguntó él

-yo... desde...- no supo que decir, vaya error el que había cometido, Brainy no era su amigo secreto, era Arnold... aquel que con detalles la enamoró de nuevo, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-¿y bien?- dijo acercándola un poco más a ella sin perder el paso

-tengo algo que confesarte- dijo desviando la mirada

-dime, ¿qué sucede?- él buscaba su mirada

-no soy, quién tu crees-

-¿a no?, ¿entonces?- dijo mientras le daba una suave vuelta

-tal vez te enojes o decepciones cuando sepas quién soy en realidad-

-mmm lo dudo, pero ahora, dime ¿quién eres?-

-yo soy...- suspiró y se detuvo un momento, con sus manos quitó el antifaz y con un susurro dijo -Soy... Helga G. Pataki- bajó sus manos, dejando caer el antifaz y bajo la cabeza

-ya sabía- sin pensarlo, él tomo sus manos de nuevo y la invitó a bailar otra vez

-¿qué?- sorprendida por la acción y reacción de él sentía que sus piernas y brazos no le respondían

-si, ya sabía... esos ojos, tus cabellos rubios, tu boca... qué tonto fui al no darme cuenta en esa cita... -él seguía invitandola a bailar

-¿entonces? ¿porque allá adentro no me dijiste nada?-

-quería saber que otra cosa dirías- le sonrió

-yo... perdón, sé que tu corazón siempre ha tenido dueña y bueno, ante eso, ¿yo que puedo hacer?- desvío la mirada y prosiguió a bailar

-tu, ¿qué puedes hacer? ya haz hecho mucho, que ciego fui al no darme cuenta que mi felicidad y tormeto estaban en una sola persona... y esta noche, con esta canción y en este lugar, puedo darme cuenta de algo que ni yo mismo sabía que sentía... -beso con suavidad su mejilla- siento algo por ti que no se puede explicar, sin ti no sé que sería de mi, ahora es cuando pienso en todo lo que haz hecho por mi... promete que jamás me dejarás, que nunca me vas a abandonar... -pega su mejilla a la de ella y continúa bailando

-Arnold yo... yo...- tomó aire y concluyó -yo tampoco se como explicar lo que siento, sólo sé que sin ti la vida no es vida y desde hoy juro que estaré contigo siempre...

Sin decir más, ambos terminaron la pieza, en eñ resto del baile, él le aclaró a ella el porque Brainy había colocado el regalo en el casillero, ambos rieron, tomados de la mano salieron del gimnasio y fueron a la casa del árbol que se encontraba en el viejo Pete, Arnold puso el Cd que ella le había regalo, se sentaron en el gran sillón y tomados de la mano y en silencio, escucharon una a una las pistas del disco hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos, pues así, de la mano, ella recargada en el hombro de él y él recargando su cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella, se quedaron dormidos, y desde ese día, comenzaron la historia de amor que terminaría hasta que la muerte los separara...

_**Pues, Fin :D jejeje espero les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus reviews y bueno, a mi amiga Miss Cerezo, gracias por estar al pendiente de mis FF y claro, a los demás también :D agradezco cada review de manera personal, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, sin más, espero este FF les haya gustado y ya estaré con más por acá :D cuidence mucho y nos leemos. ¡Gracias por leer!. **_


End file.
